


Wikipedia Update

by Angel_Baby01



Category: Jonas Brothers
Genre: Broadway, Dancing and Singing, M/M, Musicals, wikipedia - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 10:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Baby01/pseuds/Angel_Baby01
Summary: JOICK the Broadway Musical





	Wikipedia Update

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually the last story I wrote on LiveJournal, by the time this one got written, pretty much everyone had quit JOICK and moved on to other things, since the JoBros were no longer interesting lol. So I decided if I was going to go out, it was with a bang. So I basically built a Wikipedia page from scratch and did this. It is not legitimate sadly, but close enough to real that it fooled a few people that read it lol. I hope you enjoy!

From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia

Jump to: navigation, search

For other uses, see JOICK Phenomena 

Love Is All Around

Music  
Various 

Lyrics  
Various

Book  
Joe Jonas  
Nick Jonas

Basis  
Love Is All Around by Nick J

Productions  
2015 Broadway Production

Awards  
Tony Award for Best Musical

Love Is All Around is a rock/jukebox musical, with a book by Nick J, built around various popular music from the New Millennium. The musical features songs from t.A.T.u., Big Time Rush, Joe Jonas, Red Hot Chili Peppers, Katy Perry, Blake Shelton and Pink, among other well-known Musical Artists. It is directed by Kristin Hanggi and choreographed by Kelly Devine with music supervision, arrangements, and orchestrations by Ethan Popp and David Gibbs. The show is noted for being more lighthearted and comedic than other shows on Broadway.

Contents  
•1 History  
•2 Synopsis  
•2.1 Act I  
•2.2 Act II  
•3 Characters  
•4 Musical numbers  
•5 Cast list

[edit] History

In 2012, Joe Jonas and Nick Jonas effectively came out of the closet and exploded onto the scene as brothers who were also boyfriends. After facing almost 2 years of anger and various abuse, the boys were finally able to settle down in their beloved New York. 

Soon after, the boys put together a book of their experience, being in love, hiding it behind various girlfriends and all of the drama of being super stars, siblings and in love. 

Fascinated by the book, Broadway Producer Adrian Turner decided to turn their experience into a musical. The boys’ only request is that they get to start in the first run of Broadway production, just to be able to tell the story. 

The first show run was started January 5, 2016 and has opened to rave reviews.

[edit] Act I

Nick Jonas and Joe Jonas are heading for New York for Nick’s first return to Broadway since he was a small child (The City Is Ours). Nick has set up an apartment and Nick wants Joe to stay with him but Joe is worried about Nick’s girlfriend Delta Goodrem finding out about them and telling the whole world (The Edge of Glory). When Joe leaves, Nick gets a call from Denise telling him that she and Kevin will be flying in the next day. And Paul, Dani and Frankie will be in the day the Musical opens. Nick tells her he is very excited and hopes that Delta is coming too. When Denise says she is coming with herself and Kevin as well, Nick feigns excitement. When he hangs up, he thinks about what a huge liar he is (Snow, Hey Oh). 

The next day, Denise, Kevin and Delta arrive to greet Nick. Joe arrives soon after and Denise suggests they all go to lunch. Nick laments that he loves his family but really would love to spend time with just Joe (Pocketful Of Sunshine). After lunch, Delta goes back to Nick’s apartment and attempts to seduce him. He puts her off by telling her that he doesn’t feel right about having sex with her with his family ready to pop in at any moment. Delta relents but swears as she leaves she will get Nick to commit to her (Poker Face). After Delta leaves, Joe shows up and Nick starts to seduce him, Joe laughs and calls him a player but Nick tells him he only plays with toys he likes (Boyfriend).

The next day Nick goes to the final rehearsal for the musical, Delta sends him a text telling him she wants to meet up with him. Nick gets a text from Joe as well saying he wants to hook up for a basketball game that night. Nick calls Delta and tells her he has time for a quick lunch and then calls Joe and says he will go to the basketball game but only if Joe will meet up for dinner with him beforehand. Joe agrees but when Joe hangs up he thinks of how Nick is always hiding behind someone else and hates him but loves him for it (Hot N Cold). 

At lunch, Delta tells Nick that she hates that they don’t see more of each other. Nick agrees and Delta suggests they move in together. Nick declines and angered, Delta asks if he really loves her or is just using her. Nick gets angry and says he never made her any promises (Halo). Delta tells him that she wants to break up and she is going to his apartment to get her stuff. He hands her the key and tells her that it’s best this way because she will always just be second best to him and she deserves someone that will love her best of all. 

That night Delta goes to the apartment to get her things (Tattoo) when she stumbles across some love letters from Joe to Nick. Upset and angry with what she finds, she takes the letters and goes to Denise. Denise wants Delta to keep quiet, but Delta refuses. She heads out to go expose the boys (Emotions). Denise sends a text to Nick and tells him that she needs to talk to him as soon as possible. Nick has his phone turned off so he doesn’t get the text. 

The next morning, Nick turns on the morning news to find the love letters have been leaked. He gets Joe up and the two turn on their phones to find a series of texts and voicemails. Nick and Joe agree that everything is going to be fine; they have each other (All About Us). Nick tells Joe he will go talk to Denise and get everything straightened out and he wants Joe to go get all the money he can from their bank account, rent a car, come back and pack. Nick will be back as fast as he can. 

Nick goes to the hotel where his mom is at. She tries to get him to deny what the letters mean really and he won’t. She tells him that what he and Joe want is wrong and it’s not going to be a good outcome for either one of them. He tells her that he and Joe are leaving and this is the life is the thing that has been holding them back (I’m Movin On). He tells her that he loves her and leaves. 

When he gets back to the apartment, Joe is packing. He tells Nick that everything is ready and he is just finishing up. Nick stops him for a second and tells him how much he loves him (It’s Your Love). They start to finish packing up but are interrupted by Kevin coming over. He tells them that what they are doing is not going to be easy but he will support them no matter what. (I’ll Stand By You). Kevin leaves; Nick and Joe finish their packing and head out. As they leave New York they think about how things came together so fast after years of wanting. (Someday).

[edit] Act II

It has been 6 months since Joe and Nick ran off. They are now living in Connecticut and trying to build a new life. Only Kevin has contacted them since they have been gone. Nick is out chopping wood and thinking about what he has now, as opposed to what he had (God Gave Me You). Joe comes out to tell him that Delta is on TV talking about them. Nick says for him to ignore it, but Joe says it’s serious. Nick goes inside and finds Delta making horrible comments about them and saying that Nick was just using her because he couldn’t have Joe. Nick has ruined her life and she is seeking restitution for being used in such a manner (Just Like A Pill). Nick says they have to go back and face what they have done. Joe says that this makes him feel like he is wrong for loving Joe because Nick is ready to run off and fix whatever problem is going on instead of being with Joe and concentrating on what they have (Just in Love). Nick promises him that if they do this one last thing they will get married. Joe says he is going to hold him to that.

They head back to New Jersey to see the family and see what the status is. Denise inform them that Delta has just cause to do this because he effectively ruined her career since she is now known as the girl that Nick Jonas was using as a beard. Nick decides to go over and talk to her while Joe stays home and talks to his mom. Denise says she is proud of the boys though she didn’t want this life style for them. Joe says the reason they have this lifestyle is because of what they were taught at home (Love Like Crazy).

Meanwhile, Nick goes to New York to meet up with Delta. When he gets to her hotel she tries to blackmail him into being with her again. (Poker Face Reprise). Nick tells her to give it up and she tells him that if he will act like he is with her at an Awards Show where she is presenting and tell everyone that all this was a huge joke to restore her reputation, she will drop the lawsuit. Nick agrees. 

When Nick gets back to Jersey and lets everyone know what is going on, Joe gets mad and tells Nick that he doesn’t want to be with him anymore and leaves. Nick wants to go after him, but wants to pull himself out of this mess first. He calls Joe and tells him that he still loves him no matter what. (Hanging By A Moment). 

Joe goes to see Kevin while Nick is spotted with Delta before the Award Show. Joe tells Kevin that he hates what has happened between him and Nick, but that it’s his fault because he has always asked too much of Nick, wanting more than what Nick was willing to give. Kevin tells him that he is being ridiculous and he needs to go back to New York and make up with Nick (Not A Very Good Liar). Joe heads for New York. 

The night of the Awards show Nick and Delta step up to present. Delta tells everyone that Nick has something he wants to say. Nick starts to deny his and Joe’s relationship when Joe appears and tells him he is sorry and he wants Nick no matter what (When You Look Me in The Eyes). Nick tells everyone that he is sorry for what happened between him and Delta but it was inevitable because he loved Joe so much. It was always going to be Joe that Nick ended up with, he apologizes to Delta and then runs off the stage and goes to Joe and they kiss. 

The next day Denise finds a note that says they have ran off to get married, they are sorry but it has to be this way. Denise tears up the letter. 

After the wedding, Nick and Joe sit in the car cuddled against each other and lament about how their life has been amazing and they wouldn’t trade it for anything as long as they are always together. (Heaven) 

[edit] Characters

Major Characters  
•Joe Jonas-Male Lead, Nick Jonas’s love interest  
•Nick Jonas-Male Lead, Joe’s love interest  
•Delta Goodrem – Nick’s arrogant and snobbish ex who thinks she can get away with anything .

Supporting Characters  
•Denise Jonas-Nick and Joe’s Mom  
•Kevin Jonas-Nick and Joe’s brother 

[edit] Musical numbers

Act I  
•The City Is Ours-Joe Jonas/Nick Jonas  
•The Edge of Glory-Joe Jonas  
•Snow(Hey Oh)-Nick Jonas  
•Pocketful Of Sunshine-Nick Jonas  
•Poker Face-Delta Goodrem  
•Boyfriend-Nick Jonas  
•Hot N Cold-Joe Jonas  
•Halo-Nick Jonas  
•Tattoo-Delta Goodrem  
•Emotions-Delta Goodrem  
•All About Us-Nick Jonas/Joe Jonas  
•I’m Movin On-Nick Jonas  
•It’s Your Love-Nick Jonas/ Joe Jonas  
•I’ll Stand By You-Kevin Jonas  
•Someday-Nick Jonas/Joe Jonas

Act II  
•God Gave Me You-Nick Jonas  
•Just Like a Pill-Delta Goodrem  
•Just In Love-Joe Jonas  
•Love Like Crazy-Joe Jonas  
•Poker Face (Reprise) –Delta Goodrem  
•Hanging By a Moment-Nick Jonas  
•Not A Very Good Liar-Kevin Jonas  
•When You Look Me in the Eyes-Nick Jonas/Joe Jonas  
•Heaven-Nick Jonas/Joe Jonas

[edit] Cast List 

Original Broadway Cast Role  
Joe Jonas Joe Jonas  
Nick Jonas Nick Jonas  
Delta Goodrem Emmy Rossum  
Denise Jonas Elizabeth Reaser  
Kevin Jonas Kevin Jonas


End file.
